narutogenerationtwofandomcom-20200213-history
Inuzuka Yukiko
Inuzuka Yukiko Yukiko is the daughter of Inuzuka Kiba and his wife Akiko. She’s the eldest child in her family and also the heiress to the Inuzuka clan. Her ninken’s name is Hoshi and she’s the youngest pup of Akamaru. Yukiko and Hoshi are members of team one alongside Uzumaki Shizuko and Hyuga Hideo. Background Yukiko is the daughter and eldest child of Kiba and Akiko. She has one younger brother, Tadao. Her ninken’s name is Hoshi, meaning star, and she’s the youngest pup of Akamaru. During the last shinobi war, Kiba’s teammate Shino was killed right in front of Kiba. He argues that had he trained more he would’ve been able to save his teammate. Akiko argues that his death is what started her father’s spiral into depression. During the war Kiba was attended to by Akiko, a mednin from another small village. The two fell in love. Eventually they married and Akiko moved to Konoha and helped out in the veterinary hospital where her sister-in-law worked. Two years later, Yukiko was born and a year after that Tadao was born. Only months after Tadao’s birth, tragedy struck the Inuzuka clan again when the head of the clan, and Kiba’s mother, died. Tsume had a heart attack and a mednin wasn’t able to get to her in time. Kiba finally entered a deep depression that only Akiko, Hinata and his sister Hana seemed able to bring him out of. He spent hours staring into the distance and saying nothing. He still talked when prompted and went on missions when he was told. Yukiko clearly remembers the day when her Aunt Hana died. Yukiko was eight at the time. When Kiba heard the news that his sister had died on a mission he had mixed reaction. He both wanted to stay in his room and lock himself out but also go and seek revenge. When he mentioned how he didn’t want to live anymore, Yukiko panicked and told her mother. Akiko took her husband to a mental hospital where he was treated for a few weeks before returning home, seemingly better and less depressed. For the next seven years he seemed relatively normal and was there to support and have fun with his two children. Two years ago, when Yukiko was fourteen and just passed her Chunin exams, Akiko died. She’d returned to her home village to assist in recovery from a recent local war when a remaining group of rebels attacked the camp where she was helping. This time Kiba truly did attempt suicide. It was lucky for the remaining Inuzuka members that Tadao’s teammate Ryuu, the son of Lee and Sakura and a very talented med-nin, was there to save him. Once again Kiba was admitted to the mental hospital and still hasn’t been released. Relationships Parents: Inuzuka Kiba is Yukiko’s father. They were never truly close, but Yukiko grew to care for her father in the seven years in between the death of his sister and his wife. When Yukiko found her father after his failed suicide attempt she felt heartbroken, betrayed, and angry. She reasoned that her father was weak because he couldn’t face life anymore. She felt betrayed because he chose to kill himself while he still had two children who weren’t adults yet. She visits her father as often as she can, often every day, and has always wanted to ask him why he wasn’t strong enough to be there for his two children, who now live alone. Akiko was Yukiko’s mother. When Yukiko was growing up, she was closer to her mother. Akiko was fun-loving, compassionate, and understanding. She encouraged her children to work hard and caught them when they failed. Yukiko was extremely sad when her mother died and fears that she would’ve gone into a deep depression if it wasn’t for her father’s reaction. Because of her father’s actions Yukiko found her inner strength and took on the responsibilities her parents left behind. Sibling: Inuzuka Tadao is the younger brother of Yukiko. He is fifteen years old and a member of team two alongside his longtime crush Hyuga Sumiko and one of his closest friends, Ryuu. Tadao and Yukiko are extremely close and even more so since the death of their mother and hospitalization of their father. He isn’t as strong as Yukiko but didn’t fall apart like his father did. Teammates: Uzumaki Shizuko is the daughter of the Hokage, Naruto, and the head of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata. The two shinobi became friends when they were in their last year at the academy. They were overjoyed when they ended up on the same team. Because Shizuko is more reserved, Yukiko becomes more of an outgoing person when she’s around her. Hyuga Hideo is the son of Hyuga Neji and Tenten. He and Yukiko never really knew each other before they ended up on the same team. After a year or so of getting to know each other, Yukiko began a growing crush on her teammate. When they went on their first B-rank mission to protect Princess Keii, Yukiko felt heartbroken when she noticed the way he looked at her. However after they separated, Hideo admitted that he only found her physically attractive. Much to her surprise, Hideo asked Yukiko to the Chunin Dance, she enthusiastically accepted. Personality﻿ Hinata once made the comment to Yukiko that she reminded her of Kiba before the war. Yukiko has been described as strong, fun-loving, compassionate, and impulsive. She cares deeply for her brother and her teammates and would die for them without any regrets. She wasn’t much of a bookworm in school and still isn’t. She’s very determined and will push herself as far as she thinks she can go and then some. Appearance Timelines: